


Transport (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/159987">Transport</a> by thisprettywren.</p><p>Author's summary: For <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5950.html?thread=26463038#t26463038">this prompt</a> on SherlockBBC-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transport (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159987) by [thisprettywren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisprettywren/pseuds/thisprettywren). 



### Length

1 hour, 4 minutes.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 43 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/transport-mp3-mf) or [a 32 MB m4b podbook](http://bit.ly/transport-m4b-mf) (compiled by [](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/) and with art by [](http://laurab1.livejournal.com/profile)[**laurab1**](http://laurab1.livejournal.com/)) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/transport-gd).

### Reader's notes

I prefer my Sherlock asexual, but I really like the idea of Sherlock having difficulty managing the stream of sensory input in the aftermath of a case. For my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) free square.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than sex clubs with astonishingly perceptive workers.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/9103.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/392621.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1165393.html), and [sherlockbbc](http://sherlockbbc.livejournal.com/3080270.html).)


End file.
